epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/Dante vs George ye ye fite me yeeeeeeee TK love me ;-;
Beat: Eat Those Balls Starts at 0:19 TK'S TOURNEY OF BATTLES YAY DANTE ALIGHIERI VERSUS GEORGE ORWELL LOL FUCK CODING BEGIN: 'George Orwell:' Alas, a mechanism of oppression's great emissary Apparently to face off against dystopia's cemetery Crawled out of Animal Farm, judging by your works An illustrious Taylor Swift who's certainly butthurt Call this a Crusade, for you are damned for wrath No hope for a New Life facing my Blairingly hot raps The father of Italia, a house split two ways forever And out of the fountains, Petrarch flows much better Put it on the radio, leave you Coming Up for Air De vulgari-ty of your works are not eloquence' fare The Devil May Cry, but that's from your penmanship I'll leave you so disoriented you'll be asking where Virgil is 'Dante Alighieri:' Ah fuck, that’s gross, all you’re spitting is smoke, Try to gnaw on my toxins and I’ll end you like tobacco! For a hard case homophobe you frequently spanked your male students, I’m the sickest distinguished linguist, I put the flu in fluent! You’re overrated, made famous by a wave of douches expressing rage, Trying to act like smart shit but I bet they don’t even know your real name! I’m Father of Language, defined love, complex written culture I set the ground While like a simple Wikipedia summary, I can break Orwell down! When you’re roasted by my Inferno you’ll feel real pain and sorrow, And maybe you’ll stop posing and write some real literature, Stronzo! You hate oppressive government yet you oppress minorities, And you stay away from good ideas like they were Chinese! 'George Orwell:' Dear God! Your disses are as creative as your character names! My message sunk in, stopped Stalin, yours inspired cheap video games! You left this battle a cold war, but I'm heating it up now! Intelligent readers leave you like how Florence kicked you out! Our works alike, strange hells, inescapable villains, sons denied a mother But I'll put an end to this Divine Comedy who would be my Big Brother For you to be remembered once more, it'll take another 750 years Because your faux-etry went downhill, like the Road to Wigan Pier. 'Dante Alighieri:' My books are leading to a movie starring Felicity Jones and Tom Hanks, While 1984 set the location for Divergent and other dystopian Y & A! (ugh) I got this battle locked up like when the police found you drunk in the gutter, Your first wife slipped away, when she lost her Big Brother Don’t get me started on your second, married you for your fame, Left you alone on your deathbed, while she fucked a blatant gay! You’re a failure in life, you can’t write, can’t even pass an English class The only thing you could manage, was a Hitler mustache WHO WON? WHO'S NEX- wait nvm LOL FUCK SOURCE MODE AND THESE FONTS I CAN'T CHANGE IT * Who Won? Cave's balls Lexi's foot AIDS Category:Blog posts